El primer amor de Dean Winchester
by Gealaich
Summary: Después de algún tiempo, he decidido publicar esta otra historia de "Sobrenatural", es el segundo fic que escribí, antes de Send me an angel y un amor sobrenatural, no es una historia tan bonita, pero en fin, espero que lo disfrutéis se sitúa entre la 3º y 4º temporada. Es un Dean/Cass chico/angelguardián.


Un aleteo lo despertó, era un sonido que cada día conocía mejor, cada vez que lo oía sus sentimientos se encontraban. Una parte de sí mismo se alegraba, para la otra era una tortura constante.

Cada vez que aparecía se ponía nervioso porque cada día le costaba más controlar sus impulsos. Le preocupaba seriamente que, después de treinta años, le estuviese ocurriendo eso precisamente. Entendía que los Ángeles carecían de sexo, pero el envoltorio de Cass era un hombre, ¡un hombre por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué no una rubia de grandes tetas? ¿Por qué un tío?

Dean entendía que lo que le ocurría se debía, principalmente, al hecho de ser rescatado por él cuando se hallaba en el Purgatorio. Así que cuando veía a Cass, lo único que podía pensar era que él le había dado una nueva oportunidad, pero también empezaba a ser consciente de que el sentimiento de gratitud estaba evolucionando, convirtiéndose en algo más. Algo que no se atrevía a reconocer ante Sam porque, ¿qué iba a decirle a su hermano? ¿Qué se estaba enamorando de un Ángel del Señor con un envoltorio masculino? Eso iba contra todos sus principios, por Dios, él era un "machote" como le solía llamar Sammie, pero Cass… Cass no era del todo un tío, en fin, no se imaginaba que aspecto debería tener sin esa envoltura humana, aunque no dudaba que tenía que ser algo mucho, mucho más apetecible que un agente de seguros.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados confiando en que, de esa manera, Cass se iría sin más y no tendría que encararlo, no tendría que enfrentarse a los sentimientos encontrados que despertaba en él y, sobre todo, no tendría que reconocer que cada vez estaba más enamorado del Ángel.

Castiel observó a Dean, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que el mayor de los Winchester estaba despierto. Cada vez que veía a Dean Winchester, Castiel se preguntaba qué lo hacía tan diferente ante sus ojos. Él era un humano, uno más de los miles de millones que había en el mundo, pero aún así, lo encontraba diferente, más… ¿más qué?

Lo cierto es que cada día, Castiel notaba algo distinto que no sabía identificar, no comprendía porque tenía tanto apego a Dean Winchester, tanto como para traicionar a sus hermanos y enviarlo a buscar a su hermano menor, aún sabiendo que Sam no era del todo humano, que una parte de su ser era demoníaca.

Muchas veces pensaba que era así porque él, mejor que nadie, entendía que para su Padre los seres humanos eran su mejor creación. Se sentía orgulloso de ellos, porque los había creado insultantemente imperfectos. Les había dado el libre albedrío, y muchos de ellos eran gente realmente malvada. Les había dado la Tierra y la habían destruido con sus inventos. Les había dado la capacidad de amar y muchos se dedicaban a la guerra.

Castiel no comprendía muy bien lo que significaba amar, él amaba a su Padre porque lo había creado, pero había otros tipos de amor que él nunca había experimentado.

Estaba el amor que sentían Sam y Dean, el uno por el otro, era amor de hermanos que se basaba en la confraternidad, en tener la misma sangre y haber crecido juntos.

Estaba el amor que sentía Ellen por Jo, que era el amor de una madre a sus hijos, por encima de todas las cosas.

Estaba el amor de la amistad, el que Bobby sentía por ambos Winchester, hasta tal punto que era capaz de seguirlos aunque pensara que estaban equivocados.

Luego estaba el amor de pareja; y ese era el que no comprendía. Porque, ¿cómo era posible que dos personas sin ningún tipo de lazo de sangre ni de lealtad de enamoraran? ¿cómo era posible que dos humanos, que nunca se habían visto, se conociesen y decidiesen formar una familia? Ese sentimiento lo perturbaba, aunque el envoltorio de Jimmy lo había experimentado. En su curiosidad había navegado por sus recuerdos para tratar de entender qué le había llevado a elegir a su mujer, qué lo había impulsado a seguir con ella, pero no había resuelto sus dudas. De hecho, lo había confundido más todavía.

Sin duda alguna, los humanos eran mucho más complicados de lo que Castiel pensaba y, aún más, Dean Winchester era el ser humano más complejo que había visto en su vida. Era completamente… actuaba por impulsos, la mayoría de las veces no racionalizaba las cosas, simplemente actuaba por instinto.

Si Sam estaba en peligro, se convertía en un torbellino de emociones, se volvía loco y arremetía contra la amenaza sin tener en cuenta su propia seguridad. Después de estar en el Infierno, de hacer las cosas qué hizo, ¿aún así se arriesgaba a perderlo todo por salvar a Sam? ¿Qué le impulsaba a hacerlo?

Y luego estaba ese interés constante en las mujeres, en fin, todo ser humano debería de tener un límite en sus intereses por el sexo, pero Dean Winchester no tenía ninguno. Él incluso se había acostado con Anna, ¡con Anna! Que era un Ángel del Señor… vale que la culpa no había sido sólo suya, en fin, Anna se dejó y eso pero… ¿es qué no conocía la palabra límite ese humano?

También estaba la forma en la que dormía. Cuando su cuerpo se relajaba por completo, cuando dormía su rostro se volvía… tan luminoso. Sonreía de una forma tan… tan… inocente. Sólo entonces Dean Winchester parecía quitarse el caparazón de tío duro, sólo entonces, Castiel veía al verdadero Dean Winchester, al que necesitaba que le cuidaran, al que se permitía ser frágil.

Y ese, ese era el Dean Winchester, que más gustaba a Castiel.

- Sé que estás despierto. – Le dijo.

- Estoy intentando dormir, ¿te importa?

Ya hemos devuelto a Lucifer a su mundo, así que me merezco unas vacaciones.

- Hay un demonio en Wichita, un súcubo.

- ¿Y por qué no avisas a Sam?

- Tu hermano está en San Francisco luchando contra unos vampiros.

- Pues avisa a Bobby.

- ¿A Bobby? ¿En serio?

A ese súcubo no le duraría ni tres segundos no está preparado para luchar contra una… depredadora sexual de esas características.

- ¿Se supone que yo sí?

- ¿Bromeas?

Ese súcubo no te durará ni dos segundos, sabrás cómo tratarla.

- De acuerdo, mañana me pongo en camino, ahora, ¿te importa dejarme dormir?

Si tengo que conducir hasta Wichita tendré que estar descansado.

- De acuerdo. – Cass se evaporó, dejando a Dean con el corazón alterado y sus pensamientos como un torbellino de complejas emociones.

¿Es que ese estúpido no comprendía que ya no se sentía con ánimo de conquistar a un súcubo? ¿Qué ya no sentía la necesidad de atraer a las mujeres?

Claro que no, Cass era un Ángel, ellos eran fríos, no tenían sentimientos. Anna se lo había explicado, simplemente obedecían al Señor, no confraternizaban entre ellos y, muchísimo menos, iban a confraternizar con un humano del tres al cuarto. En fin, mucho menos, con un humano que había estado en la Inmundicia, que había torturado a seres inocentes sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Cass, simplemente, no estaba a su alcance. Ni aún cuando pudiese superar los reparos que le producía el hecho de que su envoltorio era… en fin, un tío, conseguiría que él lo mirase cómo Dean quería ser mirado.

No es que fuese un ser frágil, que no lo era en absoluto, pero de vez en cuando Dean fantaseaba con que alguien lo protegiera a él, lo cuidara, en lugar de tener que ser siempre él quien cuidaba a los demás. No le importaba tener que guardar las espaldas de Sam, de Bobby, de Ellen o de Jo, cuando trabajaban juntos en una misión, pero… ¿por qué no podía alguno de ellos preocuparse por él? Sí, él insistía en que podía hacerlo solo pero, ¡demonios!, ¿por qué ninguno de ellos parecía darse cuenta de cuán necesitado estaba de ser protegido?

La única persona que lo hacía sentir así era Cass, con él era distinto. Porque Dean era consciente de que, cuando Castiel aparecía a su lado, era para protegerlo, para salvarlo. En esos momentos era cuando más agradecido se sentía por el Ángel. Cuando, de la nada, surgía en el aire con un aleteo y le quitaba de encima a sus enemigos. En esos instantes lo pensamientos de Dean se volvían de mantequilla, lo único que podía ver era a Cass, defendiéndolo, protegiéndolo, del mismo modo en qué lo había sacado del Infierno.

Desde el día que Dean Winchester conoció a Castiel, su vida era mucho, muchísimo mejor. Porque el Ángel le había dado lo que antes nunca le habían dado, protección, salvación. Puso su vida por encima de los deseos de los Ángeles, puso su vida por encima del Apocalipsis, puso su vida en primer lugar y eso, nunca lo había hecho nadie que no fuera Sammie. Así que los sentimientos que albergaba por Cass cada día eran más intensos, todo lo demás había perdido el color, la vida.

¿Cómo no? Un Ángel del Señor superaba todas sus expectativas, todos sus deseos. Era magnífico, poderoso y… sí… hermoso… bellísimo a pesar de su envoltorio masculino.

Con estos pensamientos se fue quedando dormido, poco a poco. En sus sueños caminaba al lado de Castiel, quien lo quitaba del Infierno y le daba lo que Dean tanto anhelaba. Al menos, en sus sueños, podía estar con el Ángel como realmente quería.

Castiel reapareció en la habitación de Dean. Lo observó mientras dormía, con cuidado pasó su mano por encima de su cabello y un cosquilleo subió por sus entrañas. Era algo del todo desconocido, pero no era un sentimiento que le disgustase. Estaba tan concentrado en ese descubrimiento que no percibió un aleteo de alas en el mismo cuarto que estaban.

- Castiel. – Lo llamaron. – Él se giró hacia la voz y se encontró con Anna.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás, hermano. – Anna puso su mano sobre la frente de Castiel.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No entiendes lo que te ocurre, ¿verdad?

Lo que te pasa con Dean.

- ¿Me pasa algo con Dean?

- Sí, te has enamorado de él, Castiel.

- ¿Enamorado?

- No sé cómo, pero así es… en fin, eres un Ángel afortunado. – Anna se acercó a la cama de Dean y besó su frente. Cass se puso tenso, por un instante se planteó dañar a Anna, pero se contuvo.- Puedes amar como ellos, puedes sentir… es maravilloso.

Yo tuve que deshacerme de mi gracia para amar, tú no y, en cualquier caso, cualesquiera que sean mis sentimientos actuales por Dean… él nunca los correspondería. – Anna desapareció sin darle tiempo a Castiel para preguntar a qué se refería. Sin embargo, las dudas que tenía en la cabeza, se le marcharon cuando entre sueños, Dean susurró su nombre.

Pensó en despertarlo para decirle que estaba ahí, pero decidió no hacerlo. Simplemente siguió acariciando la frente de Dean mientras dormía, sintiendo algo maravilloso en su interior. Era como si miles de hormigas recorriesen su abdomen y eso le gustaba mucho.

Cuando percibió que Dean estaba a punto de despertar se alejó con un aleteo.

Dean abrió los ojos. Durante toda la noche había estado soñando con Castiel, al menos hasta que la propia Anna apareció en sus sueños. Dean no comprendía por qué había soñado con Anna, y menos aún, porque en su sueño le había dicho que Castiel lo amaba, que cuidara de su corazón porque si había un sólo Ángel en el cielo que mereciese amar y ser amado, ese era, sin lugar a dudas Castiel.

En cualquier caso, Dean llegó a la sensata conclusión de que sus sentimientos por Castiel estaban escapándose de su control y que, por eso, su mente inconsciente, había enviado una imagen de Anna a su sueño, era, sin duda alguna, para reforzar sus sentimientos por él. En cualquier caso, Dean no tenía tiempo para plantearse, ni siquiera por un instante, que tal vez la propia Anna se hubiese molestado en pasear por sus sueños.

Al incorporarse de la cama se sintió extrañamente feliz, le daba la sensación de que Castiel no andaba muy lejos y eso le producía mucha alegría.

Dean se tomó con calma la mañana. Se metió en la ducha y estuvo en ella cerca de media hora, después hizo varios abdominales y, una hora y media después de despertar se encaminó hacia una cafetería para desayunar.

Entró en la primera que encontró, se sentó en una mesa y a los tres minutos un par de mujeres se aproximaron a donde estaba. Las dos llevaban unos escotes del todo provocativos, caminaban moviendo las caderas a un ritmo vertiginoso y a Dean Winchester, no se le escapó que ambas mujeres iban a por él. Lo supo por la forma en la que lo miraron. Se sintió incómodo ante la situación, las dos muchachas, que no tendrían más de 25 años, se acercaron a él.

- ¿Estás solo?- Preguntó una de las dos.

- Sí.

- ¿Te podemos hacer compañía?

- Como queráis… - Dijo, después pensó en lo muchísimo que le gustaría que alguna persona interrumpiese ese momento. No quería estar con esas dos mujeres, no quería sentirse como un objeto. Lo único que quería era desayunar, a poder ser en compañía de un amigo, en ese momento echó muchísimo de menos a Sammie. Si no estuviera de cacería en San Francisco estaría con él y, entonces, esas mujeres no se acercarían.

La presencia de Sam las cortaría porque su hermano, tras haber devuelto a Lucifer al Infierno, tras haber vuelto un año después de su muerte de las mismísimas garras de la Inmundicia tenía un aspecto de tipo duro, pero extremadamente sexy, lo que a las mujeres les producía dos efectos.

El primero, trataban de conquistarlo a cualquier precio.

El segundo, huían pensando que ese hombre tan increíble estaba fuera de su alcance.

La puerta principal de la cafetería se abrió, dando paso a la última persona que Dean esperaría ver. El propio Castiel, vestido con vaqueros negros, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y sin su gabardina. Una cadena prendía un reloj que debía llevar en su bolsillo y Dean Winchester se quedó totalmente en blanco. Su Ángel estaba tan tremendamente sexy que se hizo un barullo en su mente y se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello.

Para evitar el azoramiento observó a las dos mujeres que se habían sentado en su mesa, pero se habían quedado mudas al ver semejante aparición celestial. Sus miradas pasaban de la una a la otra y después a Castiel.

Cass, sin dudarlo un instante, caminó hacia la mesa de Dean. Lo que provocó que ambas jóvenes perdieran el resuello.

- Siento llegar tarde. – Murmuró con su sexy voz.

- No importa. – Respondió él.

- ¿Y estas señoritas? – Indagó Castiel y las dos, tal como habían entrado decididas a sentarse en la mesa de Dean, se levantaron, murmuraron una despedida apresurada y se marcharon.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – Indagó Castiel aturdido. - ¿Por qué se han ido de esa manera?

- Creo que estás demasiado… hm… ¿cómo decirlo?... Es decir… - Dean se sonrojaba a medida que trataba de explicar a Cass por qué se habían ido. La única palabra que se le venía a la mente para explicárselo era sexy, pero se preguntaba qué pensaría el Ángel si se lo decía. – No me mal interpretes, Cass, pero estás muy sexy.

En fin, creen que eres demasiado… hm… que no están a tu altura… es decir…

¡Demonios, no importa!

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué vas vestido de esa manera?

- ¿Está mal? – Cass se miró de arriba abajo. – La ropa me la trajo Anna, según ella, la gabardina no es lo que suelen llevar los hombres generalmente. Yo le expliqué que la ropa era de Jimmy y ella me dijo que, por eso precisamente, Jimmy era un vendedor de seguros y no tenía gusto vistiendo.

Quise discutir con ella, pero a veces se pone…

- Estás muy bien… estás… en fin… bueno… hm… eso mismo… ¿por qué estás aquí?

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Cass palpó la frente de Dean, lo que provocó que casi le diera un infarto. – Actúas como si tuvieses fiebre.

- ¡Joder, no me pasa nada Cass! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Te sonará raro pero… - Castiel se encogió de hombros. – Me dio la sensación de que me necesitabas, así que vine. No fue una llamada de socorro, como cuando estás en peligro, fue más bien un pensamiento que llegó a mí. Te sentías incómodo, necesitabas a Sam y como no podía ir a San Francisco por él, vine yo.

¿Hice mal?

- No. – Dean dedicó una sonrisa a Castiel quien sintió una vez más el hormigueo en su estómago y, por primera vez, se le escapó una sonrisa, iluminando por completo la cara de su envoltorio.- Es perfecto. – Dean sintió que su corazón estallaba de júbilo al tener a Castiel frente a él. Había acudido a su llamada, había ido a ayudarle simplemente porque había sentido que Dean estaba incómodo. Lo que la reacción de Cass provocó en Dean fue que, una vez más, llegase a la conclusión de que estaba profunda y perdidamente enamorado de Castiel. Ya no importaba que su envoltorio fuera hombre o mujer, lo único que sentía era que amaba a Castiel fuese lo que fuese. Hombre, mujer o Ángel del Señor.

- Bien. – Cass se sentó frente a Dean. - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Desayunar. – Dean sonrió a Cass. – Como será la primera vez que pruebas la comida, te recomiendo un capuccino y un trozo de tarta de chocolate. Cuando Jimmy volvió me contó que no había comido desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, así que supongo que los Ángeles no necesitáis comer, pero estamos en una cafetería y despertarías sospechas si no te alimentas como Dios manda.

Mi madre siempre decía, cuando era pequeño, que un estómago lleno era una bendición del Señor.

- Tu madre era una mujer increíble.

- Lo sé. – Dean llamó a la camarera. Pidió unas tortitas con nata para él y un café solo; para Cass pidió un trozo de tarta de chocolate y un capuccino.

La camarera regresó al cabo de diez minutos con la comanda. Dejó las cosas a los dos y se alejó.

- Bien, empieza por la tarta. – Sugirió Dean.

Cass se quedó un instante parado sin saber qué hacer, después con cuidado cogió un trozo del plato que tenía frente a él con el tenedor. Había visto que eso era lo que hacían los humanos para alimentarse. Dudando si eso le sentaría bien o probó. El primer pensamiento que se le cruzó fue que eso estaba buenísimo y, el segundo, que de algún modo ese sabor le recordaba a Dean.

Dean contempló el rostro de Cass cuando mordió la tarta. Se transformó en un instante en algo muchísimo más bello, pensó que al Ángel le había gustado el chocolate. Después, sin pensarlo, cortó un trozo de tortita, la llenó con nata y sirope de chocolate, cuando estaba a punto de morderlo decidió dárselo a probar a Castiel.

- Prueba esto, está muy bueno. – Dijo.

Castiel observó a Dean, le entusiasmó el modo en que lo miraba, así que abrió la boca para probar lo que le ofrecía. Al dar un bocado sonrió, sin pensárselo demasiado hizo algo que nunca se le habría ocurrido Pre-Dean, llenó su propio cubierto con un trozo de tarta y se lo ofreció al mayor de los Winchester.

Dean se sorprendió al ver que Cass le ofrecía de su propia tarta. En un primer momento pensó qué inapropiado resultaba eso en todos los sentidos, pero luego recordó que Castiel no entendía nada sobre cómo actuaban los seres humanos. Seguramente para el Ángel eso era lo normal, en fin, tampoco le extrañaría.

Muchas veces compartía la comida con Sam, lo que Cass habría visto millones de veces, así que seguramente pensaría que era lo normal. En fin, seguro que no se le ocurría pensar, cuán inapropiado era eso cuando dos personas no eran hermanos o amigos íntimos.

Como no quería hacerle un feo al Ángel abrió la boca y probó la tarta.

- Rica. – Aseguró.

- ¿Lo partimos a la mitad? – Sugirió Castiel.

Una vez más, Dean pensó que eso no era lo habitual, pero también recordó que Sam y él lo hacían constantemente. En fin, casi siempre les gustaban las mismas cosas a los dos y por eso muchas veces repartían su comida entre ambos.

Decidido a explicarle a Cass lo que era normal y lo que no, una vez salieran de esa cafetería, optó porque mientras estuvieran en ella se repartirían la comida. Mitad de la tarta de Castiel acabó en su plato y mitad de las tortitas de Dean en el de Castiel.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar abandonaron el bar y no fueron conscientes, ninguno de los dos, de la expectación que habían levantado en los clientes. Porque era obvio, para cualquiera de ellos, que dos hombres así, con cierto carisma innegable, eran atractivos para cuantos mirasen.

- Es extraño. – Cass observó a Dean. – Me siento muy cómodo caminando entre vosotros, es como si… - Cass se quedó en silencio. – Perteneciera a este lugar, pero no siento la necesidad de caer como la sintió Anna… es como si simplemente encajase aquí, en este lugar, a tu lado, con este envoltorio y luchando contra los monstruos. Es más, creo que mi Padre no se enfurecería conmigo si decidiese quedarme aquí… es como si… hubiese recibido su bendición.

¿No te parece extraño todo esto?

Se supone que nosotros caemos, pero… no sé… debo consultar con mi Padre.

- No creo que sea buena idea… - Dean se sonrojó al pensar que el Señor seguramente sí sabría los sentimientos que Cass despertaba en él y le preocupaba que viendo cómo estaban evolucionando las cosas llevase a Castiel de nuevo a su lado, contra su voluntad, y los separase. La idea de no ver nunca más al Ángel angustiaba demasiado a Dean, no deseaba planteárselo, aunque una parte de él le decía que eso era inevitable. Pertenecían a mundos diferentes, muy distantes entre sí.

- Tengo que hacerlo. – Cass se desvaneció en el aire, tras un aleteo de alas, dejando al mayor de los Winchester profundamente abatido. Esa mañana se había sentido muy tranquilo al lado de Cass, muy cómodo y seguro, una sensación que no había experimentado tan profundamente a lo largo de su vida.

Temiendo no volver a ver al Ángel caminó hacia el Impala y tomó la autopista hasta Wichita.

Cuando llegó allí se fue a uno de los pubs más ruidosos de la zona, si existía un súcubo, ese sería el lugar ideal de caza.

Se colocó en la barra y pidió una cerveza. A los diez minutos de estar allí, un grupo de seis mujeres lo habían rodeado. Todas ellas lo observaban con deleite, repasando cada parte de su anatomía, lo que le hacía sentir francamente incómodo.

Recordó que estaba de caza y decidió dejarse seducir. Si había un súcubo sería una de esas mujeres.

Dos horas y media después de estar en el bar, la puerta se abrió dando paso a su hermano Sam.

- ¡Ey! – Lo saludó de la forma habitual y se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Terminé con los vampiros. – Aclaró. – Así que vine hacia aquí, pensé que estarías de caza, pero veo que lo que estás cazando es otra cosa…

- Cass me envió aquí. – Dean miró a su hermano. – Hay un súcubo en la zona, así que me he venido a ocupar de ella.

- ¿Me voy? – Indagó.

- No, también podrías ser su cebo por una vez. – Dean se encogió de hombros. – Es que las súcubo siempre vienen a por mí.

- Eso es porque eres un machote. – Sammie le puso la mano sobre la espalda.

- Vamos tío, quédate y trabaja en este caso tú también.

- O.K. Me quedo. – Sam pidió una cerveza. – Me voy al otro lado de la barra a ver qué cazo o qué me caza a mí. – Sam guiñó un ojo a Dean y se marchó.

En cuanto Sammie se fue, las mujeres que se habían separado de él cuando Sam había llegado lo volvieron a rodear.

Lo invitaron a varias cervezas, una a una lo fueron tentando, pero sin obtener el resultado deseado. Al cabo de un rato decidió abandonar la cacería hasta la mañana siguiente. Se despidió de Sam con una mano y salió por la puerta.

Caminó hacia un parque, entró y se sentó en un banco. Una hora más tarde, una joven morena, de ojos castaños y pelo rubio se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué hace un chico tan guapo en un lugar como este? – Preguntó con un marcado acento sureño.

- Bebí demasiado. – Contestó. Supo que esa mujer era, sin lugar a dudas, el súcubo así que dejó que lo sedujese.

Dean sabía que la única manera de matar a un súcubo era en los primeros cinco minutos que se entregaba al sexo, después absorbía la energía de su víctima.

- ¿Sabes un buen remedio para el alcohol? – La súcubo se aproximó a Dean. – Disfrutando de otro placer.

- ¿Es una invitación? – Preguntó haciéndose el borracho.

- Desde luego que lo es. – Contestó ella. - ¿Te animas?

- Por supuesto. – Dean se incorporó, fingió que se tambaleaba y dejó que la mujer lo llevase. Llegaron a una casa con un enorme jardín, Dean caminó a trompicones para que ella no sospechase nada. Al llegar a la puerta, el ser la abrió, empujó a Dean al interior y lo tumbó en el suelo.

- Me muero por ti… ¡oh Dios, te garantizo que esto no me había ocurrido nunca! – Insistió ella. – Con ningún otro hombre… eres tan… - La súcubo se lanzó contra Dean, besó su boca, mordió sus labios y empezó a tocarlo con anhelo. El mayor de los Winchester ya había peleado en otras ocasiones con seres como ella, pero esta era diferente. Había urgencia, necesidad en su cuerpo que se incendiaba con el roce de Dean. Su boca mordía, sus uñas arañaban y respiraba de forma sofocada.

- Cielo cuando acabe contigo te dejaré exhausto, pero tranquilo, eso ocurre sólo la primera vez, luego, cuando nos declaremos de forma oficial pareja eso ya parará, te convertirás en otro como yo... pero tú no irás a por otras… me perteneces… ¡ Ya lo creo que me perteneces! – Murmuró agitada. – Arrancó la cazadora de Dean con las manos, deshizo su camisa con las uñas y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con fuego encendido.

Dean se sentía a la merced de ese ser, nunca había estado tan indefenso. Intentaba frenarla, pero el cuerpo de ella se lo impedía. Sin embargo no había hecho lo que los otros súcubos, no había bebido su sangre ni una sola vez.

- Los hombres enamorados sois tan débiles. – Susurró el ser. – Porque no podéis negaros a nosotras, no podéis porque estáis subyugados con ese sentimiento y no os permite ofrecer resistencia cuando os tomamos por la fuerza. – Explicó. – Lo siento por la mujer que amas, después de esta noche ni siquiera la recordarás, sólo tendrás ojos para mí.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Indagó él.

- Sólo podemos elegir como compañero de vida a un humano enamorado, porque después de estar con nosotras, ese amor que habías sentido por una mujer de tu raza se vuelve hacia nosotras, lo volcáis y os entregáis por nosotras… pero claro… eso sólo ocurre cuando el amor no os es correspondido…

Si no te corresponde, te tomo por mío.

- ¿Qué demonios?

- No te resistas, no puedes. – La súcubo ahogó las protestas de Dean con un beso. – Mío, mío, mío… y eres tan guapo… generalmente los no correspondidos no son sexys, pero tú… oh, vaya que si lo eres…

- ¡Déjame en paz ser del inframundo!

- No puedes resistirte, ¿a qué no?

Ahora sólo te podría salvar la persona que tanto amas, cielo, no te preocupes. Yo te daré amor, y la olvidarás, para siempre…

- Cuando la mujer iba a deslizarse en el interior de Dean, Cass apareció de la nada.

- ¿Qué demonios? – Cuestionó el ser.

- Se supone que sería fácil que controlaras la situación. – Se quejó el Ángel. – Vamos no es el primer súcubo con el que luchas.

- No lo es. – Dean de pronto se sintió invencible, una fuerza que desconocía que tuviera surgió de él, en un movimiento rápido atacó a la súcubo que lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Lo amas a él? – Preguntó con los ojos como platos. – Si es un… tío… y tú eres un… un machote… algo no encaja en esta ecuación…

- No es un tío. – Protestó Dean, después le clavó una daga en el pecho. – Es un Ángel del Señor.

- El ser miró a Cass por un instante, se preguntó si el hombre que había pensado cazar estaba loco, miró al tipo que había entrado y en la pared vio la sombra de dos alas. El último pensamiento del ser, antes de morir, fue hacia quien habría elegido como compañero de vida si estuviera en sus manos. Lo miró una última vez y se desvaneció en una nube negra.

Cass se acercó a Dean, le tendió la mano y el mayor de los Winchester hizo algo que dejó al Ángel absolutamente descolocado: lo besó.

Primero de forma insegura, como si no se atreviera a hacerlo, pero luego la boca hambrienta exigió más y más. En el interior de Cass miles de mariposas empezaron a volar en su abdomen, después, sin saber muy bien cómo respondió al beso.

No entendió cómo era posible que supiera exactamente lo que debía hacer, simplemente lo hizo, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Lo besó, de pronto todo se volvió más luminoso, más brillante, el cuerpo prestado clamó de alegría y su propio cuerpo sufrió un estallido de completa y total felicidad. A su alrededor la sombra de las alas se desplegó, llenando la pared, su verdadera forma se hizo patente durante unos instantes. Su verdadero rostro, mucho más hermoso, sus brazos mucho más fuertes.

Todo él era muchísimo más bello de lo que Dean habría podido imaginar en su vida. Un estallido de luz iluminó la estancia y ambos se entregaron a un beso mucho más intenso y profundo. Se dejaron arrastrar por él y llegaron a un lugar en el que ninguno de los dos había estado antes. Sus almas clamaron de felicidad al unísono. No supieron cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero tampoco importaba demasiado. Todo había dejado de existir en el universo sólo estaban ellos dos.

Y así fue hasta que Sam interrumpió el momento.

- ¡Joder! – Dijo al ver a su hermano y al Ángel besándose. – No esperaba ver esto. – Iba a salir, pero la mano de Dean lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sammie? – Indagó, muy avergonzado.

- Se supone que ayudar.

¡Ahora ya no podré olvidar nunca lo que he visto! – Sam se tapó los ojos con ambas manos. - ¡Soy menor de edad! Y he visto a un Ángel del Señor devorando a mi hermano "machote" – Bromeó. – En serio, la próxima vez dejad un cartelito en la puerta que ponga "No molestar".

- No tenías que haber visto eso… - Se avergonzó Castiel. – No entiendo lo qué ha pasado… es todo tan confuso…

- ¿Te arrepientes? – Preguntó Dean, con cierta inseguridad.

- No, no lo creo. – Castiel dedicó a Dean una gran sonrisa. – Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en… milenios. Aunque no comprendo del todo lo que este sentimiento implica, es bastante desconcertante para mí.

Anna me lo intentó explicar, pero… es… complicado.

- Para vosotros seguramente. – Sam sonrió. - Yo me preguntaba en qué momento iba a ocurrir… en fin, al ser la primera vez que os enamoráis entiendo qué no lo comprendáis.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Cuestionó Dean.

- El amor, hermano. – Sam dedicó una sonrisa radiante a Dean. – Es la primera vez que te enamoras en la vida, así que imagino que por eso aún no te aclaras.

Y con respecto a ti, pues lo mismo. Un Ángel puede enamorarse, desde luego, pero seguro que tú no te lo habías planteado nunca.

- ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? – Castiel observó a Sam. – Tú pareces saberlo, ¿me lo explicas?

- De la forma natural. – Sam caminó hacia el Ángel. – Conoces a alguien, pasas mucho tiempo con esa persona, descubres que tenéis muchísimos intereses comunes y surge la chispa. – Sam miró a su hermano. – Entonces tu mente sólo puede pensar en la otra persona, al principio todo es muy confuso, y te preguntas qué anda mal contigo. A medida que pasa el tiempo, los sentimientos aumentan y la confusión también… en fin, es inevitable. Después de un tiempo acabas aceptando que te has enamorado y comprendes qué es el amor.

En vuestro caso debe de ser aún más difícil de entender. En fin, empezando por ti. – Dijo a su hermano. – Has estado con muchas mujeres, pero no te llenaban. Por eso ibas yendo de flor en flor, pensando que tal vez lo que te ocurría era que no podías implicar a otra persona en tu vida por miedo a perderla, pero simplemente no habías conocido a la persona adecuada. Aunque imagino que el hecho de que tenga un envoltorio masculino te debe de generar… hm… sentimientos contradictorios, aunque lo que tú amas es el Ángel que hay por debajo de ese cuerpo, la esencia de Castiel. – Aclaró.

– Y con respecto a ti. – Fijó su mirada en Castiel. – Siempre habías creído que no se te permitía amar, que tu misión consistía en obedecer al Padre, por encima de tus deseos y necesidades. Actuabas como un autómata, observándonos a los seres humanos, tratando de comprendernos y, en el fondo, anhelado ser como nosotros. Imagino que has pensado, durante toda tu existencia, que los hombres son los únicos que poseen libre albedrío, que vosotros no lo tenéis.

Lo cierto es que también podéis elegir, sin necesidad de caer. – Sam se volvió hacia un lugar indeterminado. - ¿No es cierto?

- Así es. – Anna apareció en la habitación envuelta en sus alas.- Lo aprendí por las malas.- Explicó. – En el pasado, algunos de nuestros Ancestros bajaron a la Tierra para elegir a una pareja humana, muchos de ellos tuvieron incluso hijos. – Anna caminó hacia Castiel. – Pero nunca nos lo han explicado, lo único que nos dicen en los entrenamientos es que Lucifer cayó y que eso está mal.

No nos explican que podemos elegir cómo vivir porque, ¿qué ocurriría si todos los soldados de nuestro Padre eligiesen la vida en la Tierra?

Pero, de vez en cuando, algún Ángel afortunado tiene la capacidad de optar por un camino diferente. Cuando lo hacen son bendecidos por el Padre, se siente orgulloso de aquellos que optan por lo difícil, en lugar de por lo más fácil.

Porque, no te engañes, Cass, quedarse aquí es lo más difícil. Durante años vas a renunciar a una vida llena de… ventajas, para algunos de nuestros hermanos. Ellos ignoran que vivir en este lugar resulta magnífico. No comprenden lo maravilloso que es amar y ser correspondidos. Ninguno de ellos sabrá nunca lo afortunado que tú eres.

Puedes quedarte. – Anna se aproximó a Castiel y lo besó en la frente. – Él te envía Sus Bendiciones y esperará a que regreses con nosotros cuando sea el momento.

Mientras tanto, hermano, disfruta de lo que te ofrece la vida. Será un tiempo muy efímero comparado con nuestra Existencia, pero merecerá la pena.

Con respecto a ti. – Anna se aproximó a Dean y lo besó en la boca de forma apasionada. – Me alegro de que hayas elegido a Cass. – Se encogió de hombros. – Aunque me hubiera gustado más que optases por mí.

Sé que lo harás feliz, no me cabe duda, Dean Winchester, porque eres el ser humano más extraordinario que he conocido en milenios. También sé que Cass te hará feliz a ti, os envidio. – Anna sonrió con pesar. – Si hubiera podido… habría elegido quedarme contigo. Ahora me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos. – Tras un aleteó, Anna desapareció dejando a Sam, Dean y Castiel en la casa del súcubo.

- ¿Te puedes quedar? – Cuestionó Dean, sin creerse aún su propia suerte. - ¿Vas a elegir quedarte conmigo un tiempo efímero en lugar de volver al Paraíso?

- Lo haré, si así lo deseas. – Castiel se acercó a Dean. – Pero ya no habrá más súcubos en tu vida, a partir de hoy que se ocupe Sam de ellas.

- Eso es fácil. – Dean sonrió a Castiel. – Porque ya no me apetece cazar más súcubos, prefiero invertir el tiempo que tenga libre en mi Ángel de la guarda.

¿Crees que podrás aguantarme los próximos… hmm… 50 años sin aburrirte?

- Suena a reto. – En los labios de Castiel asomó una sonrisa pícara. – Me gustan los desafíos.

- En otro sitio, ¿vale, tíos? – Sam observó a la recién formada pareja.

- ¿No te molesta? – Se sorprendió Castiel. – En fin, imagino que querrías otra cosa para tu hermano mayor…

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Qué puede haber mejor que tener un cuñado Ángel?

- ¿No estás molesto porque no te conté nada, Sammie?

- Ni siquiera lo sabías, en fin, es la primera vez que te ocurre. Me alegro de que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas.

Yo me encargaré de limpiar este lugar.

- Nos vamos de vacaciones, ocúpate de todo durante un tiempo.

¿Podrás hacerlo solo, tío? – Indagó Dean. – Hay unas cuantas cosas que tengo que experimentar con Cass antes de volver a cazar monstruos.

- Lo tomaré como vuestra Luna de Miel, yo me ocuparé de todo. – Sam abrazó afectuosamente a Cass. - ¿Cuidarás a mi hermano?

- Siempre lo hago.

- Lo sé, pero si le haces daño, no me importará que seas un Ángel del Señor, te pienso matar.

¿He sido claro?

- Desde luego. – Respondió Cass.

- Bien. – Después Sam caminó hacia Dean, lo abrazó y le sonrió.- Hermano, si hay alguien que se merece el amor de un Ángel, sin duda alguna, ese eres tú.

Pero procura no meter a Cass en muchos líos, ¿vale, tío?

- Claro, Sammie.

- Bien, ya os estáis largando.

- Déjale las llaves del Impala. – Cass observó a Dean.

- ¿A mi nena? ¿Bromeas?

- No la vas a necesitar, me desplazó muy bien en el aire. – Cass se encogió de hombros.

- Es un préstamo, más te vale que cuando volvamos no tenga ningún rasguño. – Dean le tendió las llaves a Sam.

Después un aleteo recorrió toda la sala, cuando Sam miró hacia donde minutos antes estaban su hermano y el Ángel, los dos habían desaparecido.

- ¡Ay que joderse! – Sam caminó hacia la puerta. - ¡Un Ángel se ha enamorado de mi hermano mayor!


End file.
